borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nagamarky
Archive is kept at User:Nagamarky/Chatlogs. New posts to be placed below. hyperion reaper hey bro do u like work for this website? like jw u seem to know a lot about this game so im asking u. the hyperion reaper's special ability is to heal the player when u use its melee attack on an enemy. well mine did at first but now its now. do u have an idea why it might not? D-Money2021 13:54, October 23, 2010 (UTC) : I am not an employee of Gearbox/Wikia, neither am I a sysop of this wiki. I am merely an active contributor. Who is this "jw" you speak of? Also, the Reaper is allegedly bugged, though I have not tried mine yet. I will give it a go and get back to you on that. 14:38, October 23, 2010 (UTC) "jw" is text speak for "just wondering". and how rare is it to find an atlas ogre? 18:13, October 24, 2010 (UTC) : Weapon rarity is very arbitrarily defined. How rare is an Ogre compared to what other weapon? 18:19, October 24, 2010 (UTC) like how hard is it to find an ogre compared to an equilizer? and do you have any news on the reaper? D-Money2021 18:25, October 24, 2010 (UTC) : An Equalizer is extremely common, an Ogre is fairly rare. Have not booted up the game since I system restored, will get to it soon. Apologies for the delay - start a forum thread and get some community opinion if you so wish. 11:21, October 25, 2010 (UTC) : : And as far as his reaper question goes, you won't find one. Ever. It's just how it is. NOhara24 10:55, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey guy I've been here for a while now and have been a pretty regular contributor. I think it's time that I got myself a sig. Any ideas on where to start with that, or any other suggestions?GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 15:02, October 23, 2010 (UTC) : If you want a boxed sig like mine or doc's, check our sig pages and tweak the colors/pic/links to your liking. Or generally rip other people off. Do you have an idea in mind? 15:07, October 23, 2010 (UTC) I'd like a red + white box, with the Crimson Lance "lance" logo in it somewhere, possibly as a link to my talk or contribs. I don't have anything real specific other than that. Is there a page here that has the basics listed on it?GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 15:16, October 23, 2010 (UTC) : Borderlands Wiki:Signature policy for absolute basics. Samples here courtesy of doc. 16:36, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Is this indisputable evidence of a legit fulgurating Nemesis? The post in question is about halfway down the page and has pics supplied. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 17:04, October 23, 2010 (UTC) : There's one in my bank somewhere. I have not doubted a Fulgurating Nemesis - if I have, do tell me where and I will retract it. 17:33, October 23, 2010 (UTC) For some reason I thought the consensus was that Lightning was the only legit prefix, even with a x4 tech level.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 17:36, October 23, 2010 (UTC) : I was probably not at the roll-call when that consensus was established, as I believe all element-based legendaries with elemental prefixes (instead of material prefixes) still derive them from the tech level. 17:40, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Signature Help Thanks for helping. How did you get you sig to be a template on your sig/ref page? MC Clatchey''talk'' 03:58, October 24, 2010 (UTC) : What are your two /sig and /sig/ref pages? And what do you have in your custom signature preferences textbox? 04:07, October 24, 2010 (UTC) I have my sig on User:MC Clatchey/sig2 and I don't think I have a sig/ref page. I entered SUBST::User:MC Clatchey/sig2 with these in the preferences. -- MC Clatchey''talk'' 04:13, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Feel free to edit my signature if you can fix it or if you need to change anything to make it work. I have to get off because my roommate is pitching a fit. Thanks again.-- MC Clatchey''talk'' 04:43, October 24, 2010 (UTC) : Try signing with tildes again. 05:28, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Test. Thanks its working like it should now. -- 18:28, October 24, 2010 (UTC) : Fixed line break issue. Enjoy your new sig. 18:52, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Tediore Bone Shredder Since I don't know how to do it, you should edit the info box for the bone shredder, because it says that the fire rate goes to 10.8, and i have found one with a rate of fire of 12.4, also the damage goes to 24x2. just saying i found one of those too. D-Money2021 19:49, October 24, 2010 (UTC) : There are some issues with the weapon infobox which I have yet to sort out with the sysops, but I have added that info in where applicable. ty for input 11:24, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Anarchy My apologies, I'll make sure it won't happen again BlackSoulBlade 12:19, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Gearcalc I have been fucking with it all day, and for the life of me cannot get a x4 SandS Crux to form, or a 18.8 rof Bitch. Any thoughts?GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 04:48, October 28, 2010 (UTC) : material S&S_3 / body3 / any barrel (-OR-) material S&S_1or2 / body3 / barrel3or4 : body5 / Vector / material Hyperion_2 : 10:39, October 28, 2010 (UTC)